


Your Tulips

by gagreflex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awful AU #196, Chenle is only mentioned like once, Jaemin gives Jeno tulips, Jaemin steals from Renjun's garden, M/M, One Shot, Renjun and his mom have a garden, Renjun is home schooled but it isn't said, Sorry if it sucks :(, deceased character, i guess jeno is only mentioned as well, lmao also idk how to tag :), past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagreflex/pseuds/gagreflex
Summary: Jaemin has never gotten caught stealing flowers before.





	Your Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes or if this is just bad in general :( but hopefully you'll enjoy it slightly!

The sun beats down on the city below, making many students antsy to get home and sit in an air conditioned room. Some of the students that are waiting for their bus sit in the shade, their jackets off as they hold a portable fan to their face. Many of the students rush to their parent’s car, or they’re on their phone asking for their parent to pick them up. However, the heat doesn’t bother Jaemin that much as he crosses the street, looking at his phone.

Notification comes in after notification as his friends are becoming active in their group chat. The main culprit of the numerous notifications is Chenle, asking if anybody wants to watch a movie tonight since it’s Friday. Jaemin quickly opts out of the movie, but the others aren’t surprised. 

The notifications gradually stop and Jaemin pockets his phone, focusing back on the sidewalk ahead of him. Some cars putter by, or some birds make some low chirping noises. It sounds nice to Jaemin, reminding him of the long walks he would take with somebody. 

The thought of walking with that somebody again brings a weak smile to Jaemin’s lips as he retrieves his phone once more, looking down at his lockscreen. It’s a dim picture of a boy with black hair and smiling eyes sitting in a tree late at night. The smile grows stronger as Jaemin pockets his phone once more, deciding to visit Jeno.

Jaemin follows the familiar route, hands in his pockets as he looks for a certain house. It only takes him a few minutes, with some turns, to reach the cream colored house. It isn’t anything fancy or special. Some of the color is chipped off along the walls and it’s only one-story. All of the windows are covered by blinds, but when Jaemin begins heading towards the back of the house, he makes sure to stay at the edge of their yard. 

Behind the cream house is a large tulip garden full of red, white, purple and yellow tulips. There’s too many tulips of each color that Jaemin can’t count them, although it is obvious that there are less red tulips than white, purple, or yellow ones. 

With some hesitancy and guilt, Jaemin steps towards the rows of red tulips and kneels down, gently pulling one out of the ground. The very first few times he picked tulips for Jeno it got extremely messy. 

Once the red tulip is in his hands, Jaemin slowly stands up. He doesn’t get enough time to actually move as a door slams open, making Jaemin snap his head towards the door. Standing there, with one hand keeping it open and the other closed into a fist, is a short boy with messy black hair. He doesn’t look particularly harmful, but there is an aura radiating off of him that sends shivers down Jaemin’s spine.

“So you’re the flower thief, huh?” the boy barks, rushing down the steps and hurrying towards Jaemin. Jaemin is in too much shock to move or answer. “My mom and I worked really hard on this garden, you know? And you just disrespect us by taking our flowers?”

Jaemin takes a step back once the boy reaches him. His mind is racing for an answer. “I, uhm, they’re for somebody, uhm, special to me,” Jaemin spews out, his words sounding like one as he begins shifting his body weight. 

The shorter boy squints his eyes, a slightly disgusted look on his face. “So you’re stealing some flowers for your girlfriend?”

“Boyfriend,” Jaemin replies on impulse. It brings him back to when he first started dating Jeno. Most of his classmates knew he was dating somebody and always assumed that it was a girl.

“Well, I’ll just have to go with you to see if this boy is handsome enough to warrant flower theft,” the boy speaks with certainty. It makes Jaemin jittery at the thought of somebody coming with him. Jaemin begins walking towards the front of the house, the boy following along closely. 

“I’m sorry for stealing your flowers, uhm,” Jaemin begins, but raises an eyebrow as he doesn’t know the other’s name. 

“Renjun,” he answers simply, arms crossed over his chest as he keeps in pace with Jaemin. 

“Are you sure you really want to come with me?” Jaemin asks, trying his best to resist his urge to fiddle with the tulip. Renjun looks at Jaemin as if he is growing a few heads. 

“Obviously. And if your boyfriend isn’t the definition of perfection then you won’t be able to take my flowers,” Renjun states in a matter-of-factly tone. It only makes Jaemin glance down at his feet.

“Trust me, he is,” Jaemin whispers, but he isn’t sure if Renjun heard him.

The two fall into a strange silence. It isn’t quite comfortable to Jaemin, yet it isn’t uncomfortable. It does make him rather anxious, though. The only time his mind gets relieved of the anxiousness is when Renjun trips over his own feet and almost falls.

“Are we almost there?” Renjun grumbles, sounding slightly exhausted, after they have been walking for five minutes. “It’s too hot outside and if I stay in this heat any longer I’m going to burn to death.” The exaggerated complaint makes Jaemin smile slightly.

“We’re almost there,” Jaemin reassures as he can see the tall, dark black gates in the distance. This makes Jaemin pick up his pace, and by extension, Renjun does as well. 

Jaemin slows down when he gets in front of the entrance gate, and he quickly glances over at Renjun, who is now rigid. “Why are we here?”

“You… wanted to meet him,” Jaemin points out softly. 

“I don’t think I should intrude,” Renjun murmurs and steps back, looking over at Jaemin. 

“It’s fine.”

Jaemin steps through the entrance gates and looks around for Jeno, feeling Renjun’s eyes on him. As Jaemin begins to walk across the freshly clipped grass, Renjun begins moving, deciding to follow. The two are side-by-side again as Jaemin walks the path he knows by heart.

Jaemin halts in front of a white upright headstone. Carved delicately onto it is the name ‘Lee Jeno’ with flowers surrounding it, as well as his birth date and his death date. There’s a few red tulips still laying in front of it from the previous few weeks Jaemin has visited. 

Jaemin kneels down and sets the tulip down amongst the others. Renjun is standing off to the side, hands shoved in his pockets as he watches Jaemin’s facial expression change to a more somber one. 

“Hey Jeno,” Jaemin smiles sweetly, but his eyes carry a heavy sadness to them. “There’s somebody here. His name is Renjun. Him and his mom own a garden, which is where I get you your tulips....” 

Renjun tries not to listen in, feeling as if it isn’t his place to hear Jaemin’s words to Jeno. So, he walks away a few yards, leaving the two alone. 

When Jaemin finishes and stands up, Renjun takes cautious steps towards the headstone. Jaemin looks over at Renjun, some curiosity in his eyes. “Uhm, hi Jeno,” Renjun starts, feeling slightly awkward, but it makes some happiness bleed onto Jaemin’s face. “I’ll make sure to plant extra red tulips for you,” he starts, but his voices dies out at the end. A bright smile appears on Jaemin’s face.

“I’m sorry for taking your flowers,” Jaemin apologizes once more as they begin walking out of the cemetery.

“It’s okay, really. I’m sorry for forcing you to take me. It was really rude of me,” Renjun speaks with a slight tone of finality. “And you’re always welcomed to take our tulips.”

“Thank you, Renjun,” Jaemin murmurs, voice small yet full of gratitude.

And when Jaemin shows up at Renjun’s house next Friday, the boy is holding a bouquet of tulips with a name tag attached that reads ‘Lee Jeno’.


End file.
